


Trick or Date

by Doomedheros



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomedheros/pseuds/Doomedheros





	Trick or Date

发现事情不对劲时，Arthur有那么一丁点儿后悔独自一人来到达拉斯。特别是这一次Cobb还反复建议他带上Eames一起。他当时心想，世界上最糟糕的便是和Eames共事，那名伪装者就像上帝对他大学毕业后没有去华尔街而是跟着Cobb干起非法买卖的惩罚。

只要跟Eames扯上关系，就没好事。

在Inception案子过去一年之后，Arthur对Eames的偏见有增无减。

不过眼下他头一次很希望能看到Eames出现。那个脑子里永远不缺主意的混蛋一定能够告诉他，现在这他妈的是什么情况！

这也许不是一个梦境。

因为Arthur记得他是怎么来到这里的。顶着得州炎炎烈日，在被无数鄙夷的目光刺透铁灰色的西装后，他开着联络人为他租赁的二手雪弗兰来到目标人物的农场。不过，在他迈进谷仓的五秒钟后，事态变的无法控制。

Arthur不明白为什么一个农场主的谷仓里会住着他在科幻电影里看到过的外星生物般的东西，像是翼龙与犀牛的结合体。已经完全超过他的常识范畴了。

这可能真的是一个梦境。

Arthur翻遍了身上的口袋，连袜子筒和钱夹都没有放过，可是他没有找到自己的图腾。

很好，非常好！Arthur跟那头怪兽大眼瞪小眼地对峙着。他莫名其妙地进入了一个疯子的梦境，他找不到自己的图腾，而且他面前还站着一头足有十英尺的怪兽。

梦不妨做得大点儿，亲爱的。

Arthur发誓他这会儿想起Eames的这句话只是因为他正处于一个把梦做得太大了的家伙的世界中。没别的。

他往右挪了一步。那头怪兽眨了一下巨大的眼，也向右动了动。

该死的，它盯上我了。Arthur攥着拳，试图从他进来的地方逃走。他后倾了上身，而那头怪兽仿佛可以窥视他内心一般地朝着他伸长脖子，Arthur甚至可以感觉到它的呼吸正喷在自己的头顶。

被一只怪兽咬死还是他从未尝试过的死法。

Arthur不知道自己身处何种状况，死亡也许会使他醒过来，也许会送他去Limbo。他不敢轻易尝试了。

 

“嘿！里面有人吗？妈的！这什么鬼东西……”

发音含混，伦敦腔。是Eames。

Arthur翻个白眼。他就知道这事跟Eames有关！

Eames的脏话还在源源不断地从谷仓外面传来，Arthur发现那头怪兽的注意力并没有被Eames吸引开。它可能是聋的。

“Eames。”

外面的咒骂声停止，然后欢快的语调响起。

“Arthur，亲爱的，能听到你的声音真好！”

“你在外面磨磨蹭蹭的干什么呢？”

Eames的语气变得很无奈，“我也很想进去拥抱你，但我现在行动有些不便……”

“你又搞什么把戏……”

Arthur嘀咕着又往谷仓门口挪了一步，他面前的怪兽似乎热衷于你退我进的游戏，但又不主动发起攻击，只要Arthur停下它就不会再动。Arthur于是放心大胆地退到了谷仓大门外。

“Eames你是不是又惹上了什么……哦操！”

他回头去找Eames的时候，意外地发现对方正被一群会发光的豪猪围在正中间。

Eames朝Arthur挥挥手，也发现了Arthur旁边的那只长着角的鸟。

“亲爱的，看起来你过得也不是很好。”

“少废话。你最好先告诉我这是怎么回事。你是梦主吗？”

Eames摸摸胡子，“我可从不喜欢看自然探秘。这些可爱的小家伙显然是别人的投射。”

Arthur叹了口气。看来他先前计划的干掉Eames的计划是无用武之地了。

“你的表情相当失望啊，你不会正打算要杀我吧？”

Arthur瞪了Eames一眼，答案显而易见。

“这究竟是谁的梦境？还有，你为什么会跟来？”

“Cobb不放心你。”Eames的表情很无辜。

“真是非常感谢！”Arthur狠狠咬着呀，“也许让我自己搞定这个任务会很轻松。”

“Arthur，Arthur，不要每一次发生不愉快的事情就全部归罪于我好吗？”

“遇上你就没好事。”

Arthur气馁地转过头，继续和那头怪兽对望。

Eames不再说话，也专注地研究起自己正对面那头豪猪的眼睛。

忽然间，一个想法升腾而出。

“Arthur，它们似乎并不想伤害我们。”

Arthur看着他，立刻明白了。

“我们遇上了另一组盗梦者。”Arthur在原地来回踱步，“他们认为我们和目标人物有联系？”

Eames打了个响指，以此赞美Arthur的推断。

这解释得通了。为什么他会不记得何时入梦，为什么他找不到图腾。

“不过说真的，在美国本土居然还有不认识你的同行？”

Eames也慢慢向Arthur这边靠近。他觉得，以Arthur在盗梦行业中的名气，至少人人都知道他。

“我们干的不是合法生意，Eames先生。所以当然越少人见过你的真面目越好。”

Eames了然地点头。这就是为什么Arthur如此执着于使用电子邮件而不是视频电话。

“而且从这些投射看来，”Arthur瞄了一眼那些诡异的生物，“他们的造梦师明显是个新人，没人告诉他带着这些投射入梦是多么不合规矩的事情。”

他目前不清楚对方有几个人、他们埋伏在何处，但是他已经有了一些行动草稿。

“我们接下来怎么办？”Eames悠闲地掏着耳朵。

Arthur突然伸出手拽住Eames的衣领，用巨大的力气把他抡到了那只不管是翼龙还是什么生物的后背上，然后自己纵身一跳抓住它的脖子，翻身也爬了上去。

在怪兽吓了一跳展翅起飞的时候，他对惊魂未定的Eames说：“先甩掉这些带刺的家伙。”

 

极速流动的空气擦过Arthur的脸颊，呼啸着越过他而变的几缕黑发接着向后扑去。他现在只能听见风声与自己的心跳，不过他能感觉到Eames的双手紧搂着自己的腰，勒得他快要把早饭吐出来。

当梦醒后，Arthur下决心要狠狠地用膝盖向Eames的胃问声好。

“Arthur！”Eames在他耳边咆哮，不过听起来比蚊呐还小，“你几时拿到的飞行驾照？”

“Eames先生，这不是飞机，我也没有飞行驾照。你最好把精力花在思考怎么让它降落上面。”

Arthur胯下的这头怪兽身体相当光滑，鸟羽一般的皮肤让他几次都险些从几十米高的半空中摔下去。

“把我们扔上来之前你就没有考虑过这件事吗？”

风声让Eames的话断断续续传进Arthur的耳朵里，不过这并不妨碍Arthur听出Eames话中的嘲讽。他对此嗤之以鼻。

在他们“飞行”的这段时间里，他并没有看到除他和Eames之外的人类，反而有几只同样怪异的生物从他们身下飞过。整个城镇除了植物的呼吸与阳光烧焦稻草的声音外，一片寂静。

焦虑的心情渐渐笼上Arthur的心。他非常想知道梦主的世界里，究竟有没有“人类”的概念。

幸运的是，他们没有“飞行”得太久。

怪兽轻巧地落地，停在了一条空旷的街道边。Arthur和Eames迅速爬下来，站在踏实的草地上。怪兽看了看Arthur，眼神里一片光彩，然后再次起飞往来时的方向飞回去。

“真是一辆不敬业的出租车，连车费都没收！”

Eames愉快地从裤子口袋里掏出香烟，同时一枚红色的筹码滑落在他脚边。

“你的图腾还在？”

Eames点点头，蹲下去拾起筹码，拇指在上面摩挲了一会儿，微微皱了皱眉头。

Arthur讨厌现在死一般的沉默，于是他再次开口：“出什么问题了吗？”

Eames立刻从沉思中抬起头，对Arthur嬉皮笑脸地回应道：“没什么，我只是想念在赌桌旁的感觉了。”

Arthur将信将疑，最终没有继续追问。

 

两个人站在原地观察了四周，同样连人影都不见，不过街边的店铺倒是都在营业。Arthur决定进去看看，Eames附议。

当他们走近一家花店，才发现门上挂着巨大的木牌，并用花体字写着“仅向情侣开放”。

Eames嘿嘿地笑起来，Arthur回头瞪他时就立刻闭嘴收声。

他们向前走，无论是面包店、首饰店还是旅店，都挂着同样字眼的标语。而这条街似乎没有尽头。

“这有点吓人了，梦主想把我们饿死在这儿？”

Arthur收住脚步，他惊讶地望向跟在后面的Eames。

“怎么了？我们走了大概有两公里了，难道我都不能喊声饿吗？”

身体机能的反应在梦境中也会是梦主传达的讯号，是潜意识中希望入梦者去做的事。

Eames饿了，很有可能梦主希望他们去餐厅。

这条街上的店铺多到无穷无尽，而Arthur和Eames在继续前行了大约三百米后，终于看到了一家没有挂任何标语或牌子的小店。

那是一家法式餐馆。

在过去的案子中Arthur从未在梦境中感到过饥饿，他长期致力于多使用脑力，减少不必要的体能消耗，只有少数的几次涉及到大量武装投射和目标人物是个长跑爱好者时，他才会愿意动动腿。

但是今天，他和Eames一样觉得腹中空空，如同在现实中走了两千多米一样的辛苦。他精致的皮鞋箍着他略有些发胀的脚背，感觉闷热不已。

Eames率先拉开餐馆的玻璃门，一股甜粟米和柠檬汁混合的香气盈满他们的鼻腔。

“这里连食物都是跳进锅里烹饪自己的？”

Arthur看着Eames东摸一下西摸一下，把看上去能入口的东西挨个儿尝了一遍。他有些犹豫要不要也吃点什么，但假如梦主的意愿是让他们来到这里然后喂他们每人一个毒苹果呢？

他对Eames讲了自己的担忧，而Eames嘴里咬着半块南瓜派对Arthur说道：“放心吧，你跟我都和白雪公主没半点儿关系。”

Arthur想，也许让南瓜派噎死Eames，对他来说还算是体面的死法。想象中的画面让Arthur小小地高兴了一下，于是他也走过去端起了一碗温度正好的南瓜汤。就在即将入口时，汤碗里突然浮上一块白色的物体。Arthur吓了一跳，一下子把汤碗扔在桌上，而那块白色的物体实际上市一枚鸟类的头骨。

“这个梦主简直是个变态！”虽然并没喝汤，但Arthur还是感觉到了一阵阵的反胃，“Eames，你最好看看你吃进去的东西里有没有死老鼠。”

Eames在听见Arthur扔掉汤碗时就停下了咀嚼的动作，此刻他正用手拍打着舌头上没有吐干净的花生碎。即便他是个不挑食的人，对于这里的食物他也不愿意再尝第二口了。

Arthur耐心检查了其他食物，都没有问题。看来那枚鸟头骨是条线索。

他们从参观出来，外面天色已经暗了，有几家店铺的门牌灯亮了起来，不过依旧都挂有“仅向情侣开放”的牌子。

“梦境中的夜晚很危险，Arthur，我建议先去找‘堡垒’。”“堡垒”是Eames对避难所的称呼，它是梦境中最后坍塌的地方。

Arthur却不同意他的看法，“与其浪费时间等待不如去揪出梦主。” 他举起那块骨头：“这是乌鸦的头骨，表示死亡的死亡，也就寓意着生机。我们应该继续去找下一个没有挂牌子的店铺，看看有没有其他线索。”

Eames有那么一瞬间的欲言又止，但最后还是同意了Arthur的决定。

“你就像一辆指南针坏掉了的车，Arthur，只凭着直觉朝前开早晚会掉进沼泽，而你却不顾一切地踩着油门。”

“Eames先生，你可以选择自己开车离开。”

Eames摇摇头，“不，不，我可是要做你的挡泥板儿呢，亲爱的Arthur。”

 

接下去的两个小时里，Arthur与Eames在灯火通明的长街上奔走着，寻找能带他们逃离梦境的关键人物。

Arthur在一家没挂牌子的裁缝铺里又找到了一块印满生命之花的丝绸料子，Eames偷了一件正合身的西装上衣。Arthur翻个白眼，他不明白在梦里偷东西有什么意义。

然后是一颗下雪水晶球，里面的模型是埃及壁画上的往生门。

Arthur找到的线索物品越来越多，在他快要抱不住它们的时候，梦主贴心地为他提供了一只精致的、镀金的提篮。

Eames点燃他今晚的第四支烟。

“现在我非常认同你关于梦主的评价，他就是个十足的变态。集齐一百种宝物便可触发新任务吗？这游戏太老套了。”

Arthur正在甜品店的货架子上搜索。他略带疲惫地看看Eames，“如果这就是他的目的，起码我们是能够完成的。”

Eames把还未吸完的半支烟摁灭在窗台上，他走到Arthur身后拉住了对方高高举起的胳膊。

“你休息一会儿。”

他差不多是把Arthur从矮凳上扛下来的，然后自己站上去继续Arthur未完的工作。

对于主动帮忙而非挖苦的Eames，Arthur不知道应该做出何种反应。他手足无措地在原地转了两圈后，决定去找点喝的。

甜品一直是Coob的爱好，所以Arthur对纽约很多甜品店的经营内容都了然于心，大部分甜品店一定会兼营果汁或苏打水之类的东西，希望这家店不会太另类。

“说真的，Arthur，你有考虑过换个风格吗？”Eames背对着Arthur，一边在货架上翻找一边没话找话。

“为什么？”

Arthur在柜台里找到了一大壶柠檬水，他凑过鼻子闻了闻，似乎没什么问题。

“只是觉得姑娘们不会喜欢你那套行头。”

Eames在一只藤条编成的置物篮里发现了一串钥匙，不过他觉得这东西应该没什么用于是又放了回去。

Arthur用食指沾了一点柠檬水，在指腹上搓了搓，安全。

“Ariadne可喜欢我了。”

“小姑娘没见过世面总会走些弯路。”

Arthur喝了一口水，这一次没有诡异的东西浮上来。他松了口气，倒出一杯来递给Eames。

“上面有什么吗？”

“嗯……”Eames接过水杯，另一只手正好摸到了一样东西。他费了些力气把一只羊角号从装面粉的木箱子后面拉出来，塞在Arthur手里。

“生生不息。”

Arthur点点头，把号角也放进提篮里。

关于梦主究竟藏了多少东西他们不得而知，但Eames表示他的耐心已经所剩无几。

“我还以为伪装者更擅长需要耐心的工作。”

Arthur对Eames露出一个短促的微笑，又喝了一大口水，把满是尘土的西装外套留在柜台上，拎起他们的收获走出甜品店。

“对于失控的局面我一向没什么耐心。”

Arthur在有了柠檬水的滋润后又恢复了活力，他大步走在Eames前面，不停地来回观察着街道两侧。

“其实我在刚入盗梦这行的时候，也遇到过一次被人入侵梦境的事。”

Eames有点惊讶地望着Arthur的后脖颈，他这是第一次听到Arthur讲起自己的过去。Eames紧跟了几步，生怕错过Arthur口中的任何一个单词。

“那时我简直像个遇上了恐怖分子的高中女生，一路尖叫……”

Eames笑起来，“真难得听你如此评价自己，我完全想象不出来。”

Arthur放缓了脚步，也许是手上的篮子过于沉重，也许是Eames的笑声让他思维不再那么紧绷。他和Eames并肩而行，给Eames讲自己还是个菜鸟时遇到过的种种窘境。

两人之间的气氛是前所未有的融洽，Arthur甚至能看到彼此间长久以来挺立着的坚冰正在慢慢融化。他有些疑虑，不明白这是不是好现象。不过Cobb一定是非常乐意看到这样的结果的。

 

当这条街终于走到尽头的时候，Arthur的小话匣子正说到三年前他和Eames的第一次见面。

街道的终点，却是被梦主上了一道锁的大门。

Eames懊恼地捂住了脸。

那是一扇胡桃木打造的巨型大门，上面刻着无数形态各异的凹槽，离钥匙孔最近的那一块是羊角号的形状。

“钥匙在甜品店……”Eames不敢直视Arthur的眼睛。

不过这一次Arthur并没有对Eames发脾气，他认为这条过于漫长的街不仅磨光了Eames的耐心，也消耗掉了他的精力。

“那儿不太远，我们可以回……”

Arthur说着转身，却意外发现他们走过的街道上的灯正一盏盏熄灭，看着那些店铺由远及近地消失在黑暗中，Arthur觉得背后发凉。

“见鬼……”

最后一家店铺的灯牌也熄灭，只剩木门前两盏高悬的路灯投射着橙黄的光芒，灯影下Arthur和Eames的脸色都无比难看。

“他到底想干什么！”

“是我的错，如果我……”

Eames诚恳地低着头，手搭在Arthur的胳膊上。

“不，和你无关，梦主存心在耍我们。”Arthur气恼地把提篮扔在地上，那颗下雪水晶球掉出来，咕噜噜地滚到他脚边，“这就是往生门，而我们却没有法老权杖……”忽然他想起了Eames的那句话，何不把梦做得大点儿？

“我们可以向梦境提要求。”

“什么？”

“我们不能改造梦境，但我们可以提出有利于自身的要求。”

Arthur双手比了一下在Inception案件时Eames的那支枪。他觉得向梦境索要一把钥匙不会比要一把40mm的榴弹枪更难。

Eames明白了Arthur的意思，但他立刻予以否决。

“把梦做大点儿，这话可是你说的。”

“但现在这里不是我们能够控制的！”

“没有道理坐以待毙。”

Eames执意不肯接受Arthur的提议，他从口袋里翻出打火机，准备走回甜品店去拿钥匙。

“你疯了吗！梦境中的黑暗处不能踏足。想想Tazim的结局！”

Tazim是他们第一次合作时的土耳其造梦师，因为在第二层梦境中不听劝告走进了黑暗的隧道去寻找投射而掉进了Limbo，永远迷失在了荒芜的梦境边缘。那是Arthur第一次真切感受到Limbo的恐怖，从那以后他发誓绝不让自己轻易深陷险境。这也是为什么当初他在Fisher的梦里那么拼命。为了Cobb？当然。但更多的是想要从那个该死的分崩离析的三层梦境中活着醒来。

“你等在这儿，如果600个数之后我还没回来，你可以随意向梦境提要求。”

Eames的手紧紧抓着Arthur的大臂，似乎想把什么东西借由此举传递给Arthur，一种信念或者一种力量。

Arthur却自始至终都在摇头。

“不可能。”

双方不肯妥协，梦中的时间飞快地流逝。

 

“那我们就在这儿等待天亮。”

Eames最后不得不屈服于Arthur紧皱的眉头，他拾起那只漂亮的提篮，打算用安放好这些“解锁物品”来渡过长夜。

Arthur却一动不动地看着他。他觉得Eames的表现很奇怪。在他认知里，Eames非常热衷于对梦境的改造，无论是谁的梦他都会用最刺激或最浪漫的方式插上一脚。但玩儿命的事却敬而远之。而就在今天，在这个莫名奇妙的梦境中，Eames一反常态，宁肯去黑暗中寻找甜品店也不愿意向梦境索要一把小小的钥匙？

“Eames先生，在这种时候我不希望你有重要的事隐瞒我。”

Arthur说出这句话时，Eames正把那颗下雪水晶球捡起来擦干净。

“哦，我隐瞒的最重要的事情就是我真的很喜欢你，亲爱的Arthur。”

Eames的表情深情而又温柔，不过Arthur显然不吃这套。他双手交叉抱在胸前，脸上每一条细纹都在告诉Eames，说实话否则你会死的很惨。

“好吧好吧……”Eames无奈地笑，递给Arthur那枚鸟头骨，“至少咱们先把东西放好？”

Arthur沉着脸，把鸟头骨塞进了凹槽，紧挨着在鲜花店里发现的大马哈鱼铜雕塑。

 

“一开始我对你说了谎。”Eames站在Arthur身边，踮着脚努力把折叠好的丝绸料子放上去。“并不是Coob让我来的，是我主动要来帮你。”

“看起来你这个决定并不明智。”

“你得承认如果没有我帮忙，你可搞不定这个。”

Arthur撇撇嘴，不置可否 。

“不过我很好奇，美国的情人节在十月份吗？那些店铺为什么一定要挂那种牌子？”

Eames手里掂着一只金蟾，放它的凹槽太高了，可能需要Arthur踩在他背上才够得着。

“当然不是，十月就只有万圣节……哦老天，万圣节！”

所以梦主可能会把自己伪装成任何东西？Arthur扭头看着Eames。

他不想怀疑身边这个人的真实性，但从他一系列反常举动来看，他不得不警惕起来。

Arthur突然亮出他在观赏鱼店里找到的鲨鱼皮匕首，抵在Eames的喉咙上。

“什么？！Ar、Arthur！你冷静点！”

Eames的后背紧贴到了木门上，无处可逃。

“如果你不能证明你的身份，那么我会送你回到现实，或者，”Arthur动了动手腕，“去Limbo。”

“等等，Arthur，你怎么会突然这么想！我当然是货真价实的Eames！还有，刀尖别这么近！”

“鉴于疼痛可以剔除伪装，我应该自己动手求证……”

“不！如果你动刀，我不会回到现实也不会去Limbo，我会死的！”

Arthur疑惑地愣住，“什么意思？”

“我的意思是……”Eames垂下了肩膀，鼓起巨大的勇气，“我们并不在梦里……”

这是一句需要很多脑细胞去分析的一句话，Arthur的刀倒是收回了一点儿。

这不符合逻辑。现实中会有长着犀牛角的巨鸟？现实中会有这种完全自主的街道？现实中……他见了鬼的骰子究竟到哪儿去了？！

本以为已经出现转机的事情，在做出这么多努力之后，竟然又回到了一团乱麻的起点。

 

“结果，你们仍是平庸至极的凡人。”

突然传来的声音把Arthur吓了一跳，他低声骂了一句脏话然后把手中的刀尖指向了大门。

“但作为唯一一对走到这扇门前并察觉这个魔法世界的蝼蚁，你们值得得到我的一些忠告……”

Eames已经从那扇门上把自己撕下来了，他此刻正紧挨着Arthur的肩膀试图把自己藏起来。

“他说这是魔法……那他妈的是什么？”Arthur偏这头问，“你也知道这个？”

Eames飞快地摇头，“我只觉得这不是梦境，因为我的图腾毫无异常……我还以为这是个……嗯，恶作剧？”

门后突然又传来了拳头打进肉里的声音，伴随着Arthur从未听过的但可以归类的咒骂的语言。许久，在一个微弱而短暂的哀鸣后，不同于之前的人声响起。

“非常抱歉，这的确是个恶作据，谨以我最大的歉意致以你们。你们推开这条街任意一间挂有牌子的店门都可以回到你们的世界。对此所带来的损失我会加倍补偿。”

“损失倒没什么，我只是饿得够呛……”

“Eames！”

“开个玩笑。”

虽然听上去是无稽之谈，但至少有人指了条明路告诉他们如何从这见鬼的地方离开。Arthur收起了他的匕首，再次回头看向街道，那些路灯又亮了起来。他选了最近的一家店铺，拉开挂着叮当作响五彩铃铛的店门，转头催促着Eames。

“哦，好的！等等我！”

Eames一边答应一边对着木门后的人说了句什么，然后快步跑了过来。

“你说了什么？”

Eames眨眨眼，“只是关于赔偿的一点细节。”

店铺中并没有什么危险机制被触发，他们顺利地来到后门。在Arthur覆上门把手的时候，Eames拉住他。

“Arthur，我很荣幸能与你共度这一次冒险。”

“Eames先生……”

Arthur说着推开了那扇铁门，喧哗的汽车声与人们的欢呼嚎叫扑面而来。

 

门后是正在举办万圣节游行的圣奥斯汀大街。

几个化装成漫画人物穿着绿色披风带着羊角头盔的年轻人凑上来，对Arthur和Eames喊道：“Date or Trick！”

Arthur看了看Eames，把刚才没有说完的话讲出来：“我今天不想再讨论工作，所以先来个约会，你觉得怎么样？”

Eames一边给那几个年轻人塞着他两秒钟前从身边一个胖子那儿偷来的糖果，以免这几个人手里的油彩泼上自己的脸，一边对Arthur笑着说：“我还是那句话，我很荣幸，亲爱的Arthur。”

 

两天后，当Arthur整理好目标人物的资料准备返回纽约的时候，Cobb打来了电话。

他从Eames的裤袋里掏出自己的手机，踹了Eames一脚，接起电话。

“我们下午就回去了，你有什么事？”

Cobb的声音有些迟疑，“你或者Eames有谁接了斯塔克工业的案子吗？”

“什么？没……”Arthur停了一会儿，接着说道：“Eames也没有。发生什么了？”

“他们今天派人送来了一箱甜甜圈以及一套西装。我看着像是你的尺码……”

Arthur挂了电话，转向趴在沙发上装死的Eames，“Cobb说斯塔克工业送了箱甜甜圈和西……”

“哦，他们动作还真快！”

“所以你接了他们的案子？”

“不，darling，那只是我们应得的补偿！”

补偿？Arthur挑眉，没错，万圣节前夜的恶作剧……

“但为什么是斯塔克工业送来？”

 

这个问题，也只有对着代付账单翻白眼的托尼斯塔克先生才能回答了。


End file.
